Heeeere's Chucky!
by gothgirl97
Summary: The Ray family decides to take a vacation to the abandoned Overlook Hotel. But what happens when the effects of the hotel start to take control over Chucky as he decends into a deeper madness than he already is? Can his family save him and themselves...or will Chucky end up being the new "care taker"? One things for sure though; this will be a vacation the Rays will never forget!


Chapter 1:

Glen's heartbeat raced with fear as he watched in horror as the axe hit the bathroom door again . . . and again . . . and again.

Chucky's insane laughter could be heard behind the door as he continued to chop it down.

"Ch-Chucky, p-please! Stop this!" Tiffany screamed, her voice shaking with fear while she tightly held onto her two children, trying her best to protect them from her now deranged husband.

Chucky laughed again as he kept chopping; already forming a hole in the door, just big enough to see through.

"Little pigs, little pigs! Let me in!" Chucky called.

The three dolls had no choice but to watch in fear as Chucky continued to break the door down.

"Dad! Please, stop! What are you doing?! Leave us alone!" Glenda called desperately, tears streaming down her face. Usually, Glenda was the type to enjoy this type of madness, but instead she was fearing for her life from her own father.

Tiffany, Glen, and Glenda's eyes all widen with complete and utter horror as Chucky finally stopped with his chopping, lowering the axe as he placed his head in between the large hole in the bathroom door. His piercing blue eyes glared at them as his teeth clenched together; breathing deeply like a wild animal hunting its prey.

"Heeeeere's Chucky!"

All three dolls screamed; paralyzed with fear as Chucky reached his hand inside the hole and unlocked the door, kicking it open with ease.

Tiffany shakily tried to pull out her knife hidden in her boot; ready to attack her own husband. But it was already too late. Not even a split second later after entering the bathroom, Chucky swung the axe at his wife; hitting Tiffany square in the head. Glen and Glenda both screamed loudly as their mother collapsed down on the floor, unconscious and bleeding to death.

"MUM! NO!" Glen cried, kneeling over his mother's body.

Chucky just glared at his two children; a devilish smile formed across his stitched face as he gripped the axe tightly in both his hands. "Playtime's over!"

And with that, Chucky swiftly swung the axe at Glenda, chopping her head clean off. Glen continued to cry even more as his twin sister's headless body collapsed on the floor as well.

"NOOO! STOP!" Glen begged.

But it was no use. Chucky laughed again wildly as he brought the axe down hard on his son's arm. Glen screamed in pain as his arm fell to ground; blood gushing everywhere. Chucky brought the axe down again, showing no mercy as he chopped off Glen's other arm.

Glen looked up at Chucky with weak, helpless eyes, hoping to see some sign of remorse; any signs at all that would show him his dad was back to normal. But all he saw was pure hatred and madness, and a thirst for blood.

"Lights out, Glen," Chucky sneered as he raised the bloody axe high above his head, ready to end his son once and for all . . .

* * *

Glen sat up straight in bed, screaming loudly. His body drenched in cold sweat as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

This was the third the night in a row that Glen had been woken up by another horrible nightmare. And each nightmare was just as worst as the last. The first one being about a river of blood flowing out of some elevator. Then the next night, he dreamt about two creepy twin girls, and now this one about his own father killing him and his family being the worst of them all.

Why was he dreaming about such horrible things? That's exactly what Glen was wondering as he slowly laid his head back down on his pillow.

Staring up at the ceiling, the young doll continued to breathe deeply, trying to shake the nightmare away.

It was just a stupid nightmare, right? That's all. Glen knew there was nothing to be afraid of; dreams couldn't hurt him. Dreams aren't even real. At least that's what his mother always told him anyway.

Glen sighed as he closed his tired eyes; hopefully now he'll get a decent nights rest. After all, he and his family were going on vacation tomorrow morning, and Glen wasn't about to let some creepy nightmares or anything else ruin it for him.

His parents had told him and his sister that they were going to some old hotel, up deep in the mountains somewhere. Glen's excitement grew as he kept thinking about all the fun he and his family were going to have; completely forgetting about the horrible nightmare he just had not even five minuets ago. This would be the best family vacation ever! What could possibly go wrong?

But little did Glen know, everything was about to go wrong . . . _Deadly_ wrong . . .


End file.
